New Year
by kibas
Summary: What happens when Sasuke keeps running into an annoying blonde? Or when Itachi reunites with his 'Blast from the past? Will the Uchihas ever get a break? It's a new year at Konoha Academy. Sasunaru, itadei, slight gaanaru


This is a new fic that I got inspiration for last night, sorry if it's bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

This was so unfair, Sasuke shouldn't be here. For the last time it wasn't his fault! Oh, but of course his father wouldn't believe him, now he had to go to some godforsaken boarding school halfway across the country.

It was a small school, but it was known for it's integrity and academic performance. Sasuke thought that was a load of bullshit, but there was really nothing he could do about it.

His brother, Itachi, was the one to take him, due to it being his last year here, their parents were oh so busy to see off their children. Sasuke would never understand why his brother would deliberately go to a place like this.

"Do you want me to go to the main office with you? Do you need help unpacking?" Itachi asked, handing him his bags.

"I'm old enough to get myself around, brother," Sasuke turned from his brother and headed off in the direction he thought the main office was. There was a tap on his. He turned to Itachi smirking slightly and pointing in the other direction.

"Just follow me, I have to get my schedule anyway."

They walked in silence when his Itachi finally spoke up. "The dorms are to the South, maths and sciences to the East. To the West is arts and languages, and finally in the North is the offices and cafeteria." He turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He turned back around. "The dorms go by grades. Two dorms, one for the girls and one for the boys. The first years on the first, second years on the second and so on. Going by that, you'll be on the third floor, I'll be on the fifth-"

"What are you doing?" He raised his voice slightly in irritation.

"I just thought you might want some help."

"Isn't that what I'm going to the office for?"

Itachi frowned slightly, slowing down his pace to match his brother's, "You know, having that kind of attitude here won't gain you any friends." A small smile graced his lips, when Sasuke was younger he loved seeing it, but now it just annoyed him.

"I don't need friends, I just need to make it through this year." They had reached the main office, Sasuke pushed his way through the door, setting his things off to the side before walking up to the desk.

The brunette secretary looked up and smiled at the two boys, "Itachi, it's good to see you again." She rummaged through some drawers. So Itachi was loved here as well, what else could Sasuke expect? "Your schedule and room key." Itachi took the items from her hand with a thank you.

"Ah, Sasuke, am I right?" She outstretched her hand for him to shake. "I'm Shizune. We haven't had a new student for awhile, people are already talking about you." He shook her hand, keeping his neutral expression.

'Well looks like you can handle it from here, I'll be going now. I'll see you the opening ceremony." Sasuke grunted in return, while Shizune waved him off.

"Just step right inside that door over there to see Lady Tsunade." He headed in the direction she had pointed, not sparing her a second glance.

Sasuke opened the door to be immediately be hit be the smell of perfume and alcohol. He scrunched his nose and looked up to see a blonde haired woman with her hair in pigtails arguing over the phone.

"Well I don't care if he started the tree in front of the dorms on fire, I'm not expelling him before school even starts," She shouted into the phone. He was pretty sure she didn't even need a phone, she could yell and you'd be able to hear her from miles away. She looked up at the sound of her door closing. "I have to go, just give him a warning or a detention or something." She hung up the phone and plastered a smile on her face. Sasuke automatically knew she was someone not to fuck with by the frighteningly quick change in attitude.

"Um, I'm the new student, Sasuke Uchiha. The secretary pointed me here saying you were the headmistress," he said. She pointed to a chair in front of her desk, telling him to have a seat.

He sat down while Tsunade pulled some papers out of a drawer.

"Okay lets get over the formalities, here's the school rules and expectations and blah blah. Don't do drugs, don't leave campus without a pass, no parties and all of that. Read it, or don't, just don't cause trouble and you'll be fine, okay?"

He shook his head glancing at the papers. He planned to let this year slide by and getting in trouble would be the opposite of what he wanted.

"Okay, now that aside, lets get to the important stuff," She yet again pulled more papers out of drawers. "Here's all your rooming information and key, and here's your class schedule. I assigned someone to help show you around for the first week, they should be here soon." He slipped the key into his pocket. She smiled. "And Sasuke, welcome to Konoha Academy." He shook his head in acknowledgement. At that moment someone walked in, "And here he is."

Sasuke turned around to see a boy with long brunette hair tied in a ponytail at the end. He was slightly taller than Sasuke, with a bigger build. What caught his attention the most were the stunning pale eyes that seemed like they could see everything. "Hello, I'm guessing you're the new student, I'm Neji Hyuga." He said with a small smile that greatly compared with his own.

Sasuke stood up to face him, "Sasuke Uchiha," he grunted.

"I'll see you two at the opening ceremony, now would you show him around please, I have a phone call I'd like to return." Her demeanor completely changed to one filled with rage. They both left quickly, not wanting to get caught in her wrath.

Sasuke went to where his bags currently were. As he went to grab the second one it was already being pulled up by Neji. "Can I see your room number?" He held out his hand. Sasuke struggled with all the papers he had been given. Neji set down the bag and grabbed the papers from his hands, he took almost all of them and threw them in the trash nearby. "This all you really need."

Sasuke looked at the three papers that were left. It was his schedule, room information, and cafeteria schedule.

"Just tell me your room number and I'll led you there." Neji picked up the bag again and headed out the door, expecting Sasuke to follow, which he did.

He looked down at the paper in his hands reading it over. "I'm in room 306," he stated.

"Wait can I see your paper?" He said with a barely detectable hint of worry in his voice. Sasuke showed him the paper, a grin forming on Neji's face when he saw the name. "He won't like that," he whispered to himself. Who won't like what? Should he be worried? No, he can't let this sike him out, whatever was waiting for him he would take.

Just as they turned the corner he someone slammed into to him and fell to the ground with the air knocked out of him.

"I'm so sorry!" he heard a voice say. He sat up with two bright blue eyes filled with worry in his personal space. He was already feeling uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. "Hey man, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Sasuke scoffed and pushed himself off the ground. "Damn it Kiba, I told you not to fucking chase me with that thing!"

"It's just a bug," said the boy who Sasuke assumed was Kiba. Kiba ran towards the boy with the bug hanging off his finger, before the blonde haired boy managed to tackle the brunette to the ground, knocking the bug off his finger.

"Sasuke, this is Kiba and the loud one is Naruto," Neji gestured to the two wrestling on the ground. The said two got off the ground, with the blonde chasing the brunette this time, but before he went too far he turned around and made his way towards Sasuke.

"Again, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. Now I got to go beat up that stupid dog breathed idiot," he managed to get out in one breath. Sasuke made a mental check to try to avoid those two at all cost, especially the blonde. He could already tell that they were loud, annoying, and most likely brought trouble wherever they went.

"Well with that out of the way, lets go to your room," Neji interrupted his thoughts. He picked up his bag and followed Neji the rest of the way to his room without a sound.

They made their way up the stairs and Sasuke couldn't be more relieved that he would finally be able to just lay down. He opened the door and atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"I'll come get you before the ceremony, but right now I have to get to my own room and make sure my roommate hasn't destroyed anything yet. See you later," Neji waved, handing him his bag and jogged down the hall to his own room.

Sasuke turned around and was greeted by shocking red hair and green eyes "Who are you?" His voice was so raspy that Sasuke thought he could seriously use a glass of water or something.

"Sasuke, this is my room apparently. What's your name?"

"Gaara."

Sasuke could already tell that they were going to get off on the wrong foot... and stay there forever. Something about Gaara just made him uneasy.

* * *

Itachi unlocked the door to his room to be crushed into a giant bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Kisame, now can you put me down before I suffocate?" He added a cough for emphasis.

"Oh come on I haven't seen you all summer." He gave one last crushing squeeze before letting go. Kisame is Itachi's roommate, he's extremely tall with blue hair and a deep voice to match.

Itachi set his things down on his bed and let out a sigh. It was his last year and he already couldn't wait for it to be over. He had enough with stressing about his grades, or what his father thought. Of course that really wasn't going to change when he hit college, but by then he would be his own person with his own thoughts and actions that can be dictated by no one. That's what he was really looking forward to, freedom.

"You'll never guess who's back," Kisame broke the silence, staring at Itachi with a grin. He could already tell 'who was coming back' because no one had really ever left this place before, accept for graduation.

"Who?" He asked out of fake curiosity, he wasn't up for talking about some blast from the past.

"Your old boy toy." Kisame drawled out the last two words. Itachi shot up at that stupid nickname Kisame gave him back in the third year. He picked up on of the pillows and threw it at him, but he dodged it easily, much to his annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gritted his teeth, not wanting to talk about 'him' any longer.

Kisame could sense the bullshit from a mile away, "Oh come on, are you still mad at him for leaving, that was in the third year, you should be over that by now."

"I am, that's why I'm done talking about it now." Itachi growled, laying down on his bed.

"And I hear he's already looking for you." Kisame whispered, earning another pillow thrown his way.

At that moment there was a loud knock on there door. Itachi sigh again and went to open the door. The door swing open after the slightest click revealing their friends, first and foremost a silver haired teen, "Hey fuckers!"

"Shut up Hidan," snarled Kakuzu. He had messy black hair and green eyes. He pushed Hidan out of the way making room for the rest to pile into the room.

"I think I agree with Kakuzu on this one, be quiet," said a gingered hair teen with multiple piercings in his face named Pein. Hidan scoffed at the horrid suggestion.

Next came a loud pitched voice, "Ooo, looks like the gangs all here!" squealed a masked boy, no one knew why he wore it, or how he even got away with it in the first place. They all just choose to ignore it, Tobi was nice enough as is, no need to pry. "Well, accept Deidara-senpai, now that he's back!" Tobi beamed, happy to see the person he looked up to dearly.

"He said he had to go to the main office, but he'll be there at the opening ceremony." mentioned the red headed student, who was also Deidara's roommate, Sasori. He plopped himself right on the floor.

"Is there a reason why you all crowded in my room, or was it just to create noise and make a mess?" Itachi huffed out. They all found seats on either the floor or bed, leaving little room for Itachi himself to find a spot.

"What, is there a problem with saying hello?" Hidan asked, swinging his feet up on Itachi's bed, making himself at home.

"There is when I haven't even had the time to unpack."

"Well there was something was something we wanted to ask," Tobi said innocently.

"If it's about who I think you're talking about, then you can just leave right now." Itachi pushed Hidan's legs off his bed, making room for himself. Hidan dramatically fell off the bed, bringing a hand to his forehead. Kakazu kicked him to make him stop, and received a glare in return.

"Come on Itachi, we're all curious," Kisame urged. Him out of all people should know he had no interest bringing up the past.

He sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. It wasn't like anything really happened between them, but they all obviously thought the two had a soap opera of a relationship. Whatever it was came crashing down when Deidara mention he was going back to his home town for a few years. He didn't know and he really didn't care to find out why, because he had felt betrayed. He realizes now how childish he was being, but that was in the past and he's chosen to move on.

"Nothing happened and nothing's going to happen. I'll say hi to him at the ceremony, he'll say hi back, that's all there really is to it. Now all of you out." He started pushing off the floors and bed and out the door.

"Wait, Itachi, this is my room. Why are you throwing me out?" Kisame whined.

"Because you're annoying me." Itachi finally got them out, Hidan being the most insistent on staying until Itachi admits 'oh how madly in love he is' before finally closing the door. He listened for footsteps, and when he finally heard them retreating he let out a breath.

Like he said before, he already couldn't wait for this year to be over.

* * *

So, idk what's gonna happen with Itachi and Deidara anyway, but I'll figure it out

R&R if you want to, or not!


End file.
